


𝐺𝐿𝐼𝑇𝑇𝐸𝑅 ( キラキラ  )

by R1KUKU



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Backshots, Dom/sub, F/M, Missionary Position, Pegging, Sex in a Car, Switch Reader, dom feitan, dom reader, sex in the nen dragon, sub Reader, sub feitan, switch feitan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1KUKU/pseuds/R1KUKU
Summary: 🗒 ❛ 𝐎𝐍 𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 ༉‧₊˚✧- in which a goddess of death / seductress accidentally falls for a short crazy sadist in her game of cat and mouse  .Ⓒ -RIKUKUⒸ feitan x fem readerⒸ Yoshihiro Togashi, hunter x hunter 2011Ⓒ 👾18+ scenes involved with this fanfic-RIKUKU
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 11





	1. 𝑪𝑨𝑷𝑪𝑰𝑻𝑬𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n abilities

Y/N ability's ~

Siren~ { y/n } has a ability to lure in her victims by humming a siren song she could either lead her victims to there death or play with her victims and make them do the dirty biding like kill people for her ( though this ability only works on regular people and regular nen users but not specialized nen users like the phantom troupe )

Nen type ~ Specialization

when her mood changes so does her eye color but there all there different colors depending on her mood per say :

sad - light blue with a hint of purple 

mad - dark purple 

happy - it's original eye color { e/c }

and the rest of emotions aren't powerful enough to change her eye color .

when she mad her nen dragon will pop up which looks like soo ↓

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

the dragon can also turn into a human to help its master in any way possible so that it's master doesn't die and if that happens the dragon will die also .

the dragon can only take orders from its master which is { y/n } so if y/n wants to make her dragon kill others she would or if she wants her dragon to turn into a human to calm her down from her anger state which { y/n } always use this method .

her dragon cannot die unless { y/n } dies so basically it can't get harmed by anyone attacks .

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

the seductress~ in which men are naturally attracted to her , she can talk telepathically to her victims and lure them into her trap and with one kiss from her lips she could either make them die instantly or make them die slowly by poison or internal bleeding .

so basically men are like servants to her .

Nine tailed fox ability ~ she can create illusions , shape shift to a fox and back to a human ( she can make the tail and ears in invisible but it will take up some of her energy so she uses it when on missions ) and she could use her fox fire powers which is basically like manipulating fire .


	2. 𝑪𝑨𝑷𝑪𝑰𝑻𝑬𝑺

5 months earlier-

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

{ y/n } POV~

i woke up in the morning from my luxurious bed , I mean it is perks for having my own floor in heavens arena I mean it is nice and all but it can get depressing by all the space that's not occupied .

I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine , i walked out the bathroom fully dressed ( since when I take my morning showers I take my clothes I'm going to wear in the bathroom and I put them on when I finish my bath if that makes sense ) since I don't want my ears and tail expose I wear a cloak to cover them .

I walked out my room only to be greeted by my one and only "friend" and his name was hisoka , yes hisoka morow the one and only most men fear , anyways enough of that but he may be a little scary sometimes but not near as scary as me , I mean I didn't get my name déesse de la mort for nothing .

" my my my~ if it isn't my dearest y/n " he said in a eerily smooth way that rolled off his tongue like butter but can send shivers to any normal person spine .

" hisoka dear~ what are u here for ? " I responded mocking him purposefully . 

hisoka chuckled before saying " I just wanted to say hi to my " favorite " person in the world~ " hisoka said dragging out the word ' favorite '.

" oh , who might that be " y/n said purposely trying to act dumb .

hisoka pouted and put a hand over his chest where his heart lays and says " it's you y/n-channnnn " he said sounding like a very annoying but " cute " child .

' he would be a very attractive guy if u ask me but his perverted attitude towards gon and killua makes him immediately unattractive ' y/n thought 

" well- " hisoka walks ever so slowly to you while speaking , he continues walking up to u till ur back was against the wall and his breath was fanning your ear and he whisperers in your ear 

.

.

.

.

.

.

" well I just want to break you dear~"

I was frozen in place for a second but after i got out of my frozen state i took a chance to look in his eyes which had malicious intent in them with a hint of lust mixed in also .

you were so focused with hisoka you didn't even realize others were in the room also .

FEITANS POV ~

danchou wanted me , machi , paku , phinks and nobunaga to find the floating member of the phantom troupe no one knew about this " floating member " but danchou seems to have much trust in this " floating member " but that doesn't mean I would either all I'm ordered to do is find her and bring her back to the base but I can't harm her in any way since those were danchou orders .

" hey feitan , u think this " floating member " is 𝒔𝒐𝒐𝒐𝒐 beautiful as danchou says ? " phinks says while smirking .

" tch , me no care " feitan says in a bored tone .

" I heard she's also have siren ability " machi joins in the conversation .

" I heard she half fox also , and is very attractive and can catch the eye of any man . " paku says 

" no wonder danchou wants her " nobunaga mumbled but everyone heard , while he said that phinks smirked but the smirk only looked like a loop sided smile .

while they were having that conversation feitan grew intrigued in this women in her ability's and her so called " attractiveness " .

" well we made it to heavens arena " - machi

" hisoka sent us the floor that she's on . " - paku 

" are y'all sure we can trust him ? " - nobunaga 

" we have to and if it's false information I won't hesitate to beat him up a little. " machi said with a smile on her face with the thought of beating up hisoka if he messed up the mission .

" tch , whatever. " feitan said under his mask as he just wanted this mission to be over .

" ok we're on the floor I suggest everyone try there BEST to us 𝒊𝒏 to conceal your aura and try to perfect it she's is very specialized in nen and can track just the slight amount of a persons aura to tell where they are." machi said while paku nodded and the others sweat dropped instead of feitan who was just standing there having a bored uninterested facial expression .

when they walked in hisoka was already going along the plan which was distract y/n which he was doing actually good at until he said he wanted to 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 her which he can't do since she's a " floating member " of the phantom troupe and phantom troupe members are not suppose to fight due to danchou setting up that rule and she's most likely powerful than him .

and when he looked into her eyes everyone in the room could feel the lust and malicious intent coming off him so before anything got rash I chopped her neck in a mere second and she instantly fell down and hisoka caught her but machi and paku didn't want him nor phinks near a person as attractive as you so they forced feitan told carry since he technically did knock you out so it would be fair to carry you , right ?

feitan carried you and took in your features while the others were walking in front of him to the base , he was completely mesmerized how you looked so peaceful sleeping and how your hair swayed left to right so gracefully with each step and how your eyelashes would put shame to false eyelashes and mascara. he stopped at your lips thinking how they would- and then he snapped his self out of the lustful thoughts and catches up with the group .

' tch , what are you doing to me women ? he thought .

I do NOT own hunter x hunter nor hunter x hunter characters ok bye ...


	3. ³ 𝑪𝑨𝑻 𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑴𝑶𝑼𝑺𝑬

at the base~ 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

FEITANS POV ~

As soon as I walked in everyone eyed me with envy , they were watching me like a hawk until danchou cleared his throat with little sparkles in his eyes but not very noticeable just by first glance while he still had his emotionless face .

danchou took her out my arms and it felt like I was missing something but I couldn't figure it out so I just " tch " and went back to my room to sharpen my torture tools and clean them just in case .

CHROLLO' S POV ~

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

I was waiting at the base in my usual place when I heard part of the troupe come in with my sister ( not blood related but there bond is very strong ) I still remember the time we first meet .

𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌~

I was in meteor city walking aimlessly looking for food or shelter for the night when I stumbled apon a hole in the ground and as the curious kid I was I went to see if anything was in it and I was right it was a very frail girl that had bruises and cuts on her wrist with a very dirty dress and cloak and when i looked closer she had a tail at first I was perplexed but then when I thought more about it I realized it was beautiful and very unique and I felt some thing in my chest telling me to protect her with my life but that gotta be nonsense , right ?

while I was lost in thought I didn't even realize the girl woke up with scared eyes backing away from me when I never even moved .

I start to feel pity for her and tried to help her so I put my hands in the air as a sign that I'm no harm 

I walked slowly to the place she was hiding in and bend down so I'm in her view and I put my hand out and say " hi I'm chrollo , chrollo lucilfer " 

she looked hesitant but she slowly took out her shaking bruised up hand and shakes my hand with a little smile but not very noticeable till that day they've been ride or dies until they parted there ways for the best or so they thought .

𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒅 ~

𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗰𝗵𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗼 𝗽𝗼𝘃 ~

i quickly got out of my past memories and back to reality i cleared my throat and jumped off my usual sitting place and landing gracefully on the floor , i walked slowly to { y/n } so the troupe won't think im desperate to see { y/n } but in my head i was mentally screaming like a fangirl seeing two men in a yaoi manga kiss for the first time .

I took her out the hands of feitan and i could've SWORN i saw a hint sadness in feitan eyes but it quickly vanished and he " tch " I guess he was jealous because he went to his room .

I took { y/n } to my room and laid her on his most COMFORTABLE bed but chained her hand on the side of the bed post just in case. I left the room to go back to my troupe to answer there questions since most of them might have questions  
especially the new troupe members .

I went to sit on his usual chair and pulled his book out until he stopped when he heard Franklin question " is that the person you've been sneaking out with back then in metaor city ? "

THIRD PERSON POV ~

chrollo peaked up from the book with a sly and playful smirk on his face he gives it a moment before he answers that question in the most appropriate way , " yes that's who I've been sneaking out with but it was more of a ride or die and partners in crime type of relationship- " he pauses for a moment before saying " if anything was to happen to me expect { y/n } to take charge and if there's a problem she won't hesitate to eliminate the problem, also she's as equally strong as me. " he says in a monotonous tone while the troupe sweatdropped a little due to the fact your equally strong as chrollo .

CLICK ! CLICK !

the troupe turned where the noise came from and they immediately stiffen and put up there guard while { y/n } just laughed and played with the fire in her hand which was one of her abilities called fire fox .

she ignored the troupe and ran up to chrollo throwing his book out of his hands and sitting next to him .

" you miss me ku-ku - channnnn ? " { y/n } was smiling knowing exactly how to annoy her brother . She pushed her hair behind her ear showing off the butterfly in a spider web tattoo with the number -0 on the butterfly back .

every troupe member was out in the base now including feitan .

feitan look disinterested just standing in the corner with phinks and shalnark .

" alright guys please introduce yourselves to { y/n } " chrollo spoke in a almost demanding tone .

" hi I'm Machi Komachine most likely we'll get along and your very pretty " she said adding a wink to the end .

{ y/n } being bold kissed machi cheek and winked at machi leaving machi a blushing mess rushing to her bedroom .

" the names Pakunoda but just call me paku , and I have to agree with machi cause people would KILL to look like you and have your confidence " paku said very proudly while { y/n } had a tint of red blush on her cheeks .

{ y/n } thanked paku and went on to the rest of the troupe until it came to feitan .

" feitan portor " he said in a bored tone .

{ y/n } thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tease him so she used her telekinesis powers to talk in his mind and say " aweee ur so adorable fei-fei -channnn " he was shocked by her powers and dumbfound while you just smirked and ran away next to chrollo knowing he was definitely going to kill you .

" oi ku-ku - chan , who carried me here . " { y/n } questioned her brother .

" feitan " he said in monotonous tone .

she went to feitan room where he supposedly was at. when { y/n } walked in she was immediately pinned against the wall by little fei-fei .

she was confused at first but then that confusion turned in to a sly smirk on her beautiful face and she said 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" is little fei-fei-chan trying to seduce a 𝒔𝒆𝒅𝒖𝒄𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔" { y/n } whispered in his ear seductively .


End file.
